Broken
by straylighter
Summary: With the rest of the flock gone, Max and Fang are on their own. Fang realizes something, as he has a flashback to what happened on that day three years ago that split the flock up.


**AN: Hai gaise. First story here, so... bleh. D: Sorry for any typos and mess-ups in the third person and stuff.**

"Fang, I'm _hungry_. Go get food, please?"

Max was lying down on the couch, her stomach growling. She turned her head to the side to look at Fang, who was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Go get it yourself, you lazy bum. I think you're getting a layer of fat, from all the food you've been e—"

The words didn't finish coming out if his mouth before Max was off the couch and smacking him on the head while walking to the kitchen.

"Well, if you really want me to make food..." she shouted.

"Haha. Get out of the kitchen, you might unintentionally blow it up, trying to open the fridge." he shouted back. "I'll make you something to eat. 'Whatcha want?"

Max thought about what she wanted, as she sprawled back on the couch. "Oh, I dunno. Surprise me?" She said hopefully.

Fang rolled his eyes as he looked through the fridge, opening drawers and looking through them. He was no Iggy at cooking, but he was decent enough not to fail at making cereal. He spotted some chocolate chip cookie dough, which he would put in the oven later to make dessert for Max. Even after three years, she still loved them. He had a sudden flashback, to the days where the flock used to be together.

_"Fang!" Angel said. "Iggy's out, can you make dinner for everyone? Please?" _

_Fang rolled his eyes and strolled over to the kitchen. Max walked out, sipping a cup of milk and smiled at him. "Hey."_

_Fang grinned back at her, and made his arm brush hers as he walked past her. She turned around, walking backwards, giving him a huge grin, then sauntered back to the living room. Yeah, sauntered. He didn't know what had gotten into her that day, until he saw the empty plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. _Of course, _he thought. _

_As he prepared the spaghetti, Iggy came in the back door holding multiple grocery bags. _

_"Oh good, Fang. You started the spaghetti. I'll take it from here, if that's okay." Fang looked into his ice blue eyes, then said, "Yeah, go ahead. But at least _I_ was making it and not Max."_

_Iggy laughed loudly, then turned to make the pasta, a smile still plastered on his face. Fang walked back to the living room, and looked at everyone. Nudge, sitting on the floor leaning against Max's legs as Max was sitting on the couch, Gazzy curled up in the corner of the couch almost asleep, and Angel, leaning on Max, half sitting on her lap and half not. Fang plopped down between Angel and Gazzy, ruffling his hair. _

_"C'mon, you gotta stay up. Iggy's making food."_

_His eyes opened a little more, as he said "Good. I'm hungry. And he makes good food."_

_Fang smiled slightly, and reached over Angel to put his arm around Max's shoulders. Angel looked at them, then scooted over so she was lying across Max's lap with her feet on Fang's. He moved closer to Max, sliding his arm down to her waist. She blushed slightly, all the while still looking at the television. He grinned at her. _

_And then of course, everything had to go wrong. _

_Fang got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, where he thought he smelled a trace of smoke. Iggy? Burning food? Impossible._

_Well, he was proven wrong. _

_Fang walked over, too see Iggy fumbling around in the fridge, mumbling something that sounded like "Parmesan, need parmesan. Parmesaaaaaaaaan."_

_And that's when the spaghetti decided to burst into flames. Just lovely._

_Iggy turned around, exclaiming out. "Oh God! Where's the fire extinguisher? _I need the fire extinguisher!_"_

_Fang ran out of the kitchen, Iggy in tow. He yelled out to the flock, "Fire! We need to get the extinguisher!" Everyone looked up with fear in their eyes, and all screamed out when they saw the kitchen filled with flames. _

_"Oh, crap! Where's the phone, phone!" I need to call the fire department!" Max exclaimed. She ran around frantically, but the flames from the kitchen were quickly spreading to the walls outside it. Max had the phone in her hand, frantically speaking to the person on the other line. As Fang was looking for the fire extinguisher, he saw her eyes widen and she sprinted out the door, yelling out._

_"We need to evacuate! The bombs!"_

_Fang's eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates, along with everyone else's. Gazzy and Iggy ran to their room, which was dangerously close to the kitchen. "We need to save the bombs! Some of those took forever to make! We can't lose them!"_

_"_NO!_ Gazzy, Iggy, get back here _now!_ No!" Max yelled out, starting to run in, but Nudge and Angel held her back. "I'm sorry Max, but you can't risk your life. We need to go. They'll get out, I promise." She looked at Angel, then nodded. She sprinted out of the house, something Fang thought she'd never be able to do— leave a flock member behind. But she did, and he sprinted out after her. As they jumped out of the front door and ran away from the house, they looked back. Just in time to see flames completely engulf it._

_And it exploded._

_They were thrown back by the force of it, and Fang saw Nudge and Angel spread out their wings to soften their landing, but the force was too much. They landed hard, but got up and flew up into the smoke. Fang saw Max curled up in a ball, on the ground, eyes watering with tears flowing freely. He picked her up bridal style, then spread out his wings and flew up, until he could see. Nudge and Angel were nowhere to be seen, which made his eyes sting. He told himself, _No, Fang. Don't cry. You have to stay strong for the sake of Max._ He took one last look at the house in flames, tears threatening to come out of his eyes, as he realized that Iggy and Gazzy could be..._

_Dead. Gone._

_He took a deep breath and held Max tighter, then took off at the fastest speed he could muster to find a shelter._

Fang shook his head. The rest of the flock had been gone for three years now, with no trace of contact. But he still hoped, everyday. Hope that was wasted, since there was really no chance of ever finding them. He shook his head again, and took out the supplies to make Max a sandwich.

Max.

The only flock member that was left with him, the one that he liked and trusted most. The girl who held strong through everything, but still had moments of grief over the rest of the flock being gone. Fang was the one who held strong then, who was the shoulder for her to cry on.

Fang was the one who loved her.


End file.
